First Sight
by Keedra2173
Summary: One shot. Just a random plot bunny that occurred to me. What if Loz fell in love with Tifa the first time he saw her. What would happen.


First Sight

By Keedra2173

It was strange. He originally was just supposed to grab the girl. However his eye was caught by the beauty with her. From her brunette hair to her wine colored eyes. Even her build entranced him. She was a fighter and would not stand down.

In that moment he fell in love. Of course he had no idea what it was. Being bred in the lab and treated as a specimen with no feelings; he wouldn't recognize it for what it was. Thinking it was only the anger and hatred he did the only thing he could do.

"Wanna play," he challenged.

XXX

He was right she was a fighter. Her beauty was more vibrant and unparalleled. As he fought her using his skills and weapons he came to respect her drive and determination. It was amazing. Her hits were just as strong as his brothers'. He wished he could spend more time with her.

As he plowed into the pews and he had a small smile after all its' not often that he gets taken by surprise.

XXX

In his final moments standing with Yazoo, he wondered if he would be able to see the beauty one more time.

"You and your brothers' desire to change. I can see it reflected deep into your souls. It is strange you fell in love and never knew what it was. Would you like to go back and find out?" The voice was soft and a sweet soprano. He didn't understand the question but if it let him see that fierce beauty one more time.

"Well then off you go. Remember not everything is as it seems. Trust your Niisan and he will help you."

XXX

The next thing he experienced was pain. He didn't know up from down or if he was alone or with his brothers. It scared him. Soon he would see her again.

"Shit there's too much damage!"

"CURE 3!"

Some of his pain disappeared but it was still blinding.

"Niisan, Niisan," he whispered. He wanted his brothers all of them.

"Shh, I'm here I'll help you."

Hearing his brother's voice, he slipped in unconsciousness.

XXX

Cloud sighed as he looked at Loz's broken body. He'd healed all he could but he needed more. Yazoo wasn't in much better shape but he at least was conscious and Kadaj wouldn't leave his side. The youngest stood just a little ways back with an anxious look on his face.

Cloud reached out and engulfed the boy in a hug. It felt strange just a short time ago they tried to kill each other now they were his responsibility to care for. He didn't understand everything but Aeris was very adamant and the small glimpse he caught of their lives was enough for him to understand and forgive.

As he thought the blond walked Kadaj over to another bed and lay him down. He didn't relinquish his hand and waited patiently as the boy fell asleep.

"Well, I've got you. I hope I can help," with that thought Cloud lapsed into silence.

XXX

The next time he woke there was less pain but as he looked around he felt fear. The labs he was back in the labs. This time there would be no reprieve from the tests. The fear kept getting stronger; he couldn't hear his brothers.

He started thrashing and moving trying to fight free.

"Stop, you'll hurt yourself. It's okay."

Looking in the direction of the voice, he saw his beauty. She was here in the labs; this disappointed him because he had hoped she wouldn't be like the others who said such things.

"I won't hurt you. No one here will hurt you. You're safe."

"Labs, labs hurt," that was all he could get out before the pain returned.

Tifa stared sadly at the broken form of the remnant. He had woken so disorientated that he thought he was back in the labs. It was so sad. Cloud had told her that he had seen a brief glimpse of their lives before the whole thing in Midgar. That was all he said, nothing else. He wouldn't tell her more but she had seen the shadows that haunted his eyes.

Perhaps she could help these broken boys and show them that there was more to the world than the labs.

_**XXXXXX**_

_**A/N: I'm back sorry for not updating my other stories. I've got lots written just need to sit and type them up. I'll update everything soon. Promise. Meanwhile enjoy this little one-shot. I may add to it later but for now it is up for adoption if anyone wants to write it. Just a plot bunny that occurred to me awhile back.**_


End file.
